The present invention relates to an actuating lever stopping device of a camera shutter mechanism.
As a means of accurately stopping operating of a member for adjusting the exposure of a shutter at the operation finishing position thereof, various devices have been known for a usual operation member. Particuraly, each member of the shutter is operated in connection with a plurality of members at a high speed, so that, in order to secure a stable operation, it is required that each member stops at its operation finishing position without causing any rebounding.
There is a similar demand for a shutter applicable to modern miniature and low-price camera.